


Life is about more than just surviving

by findingdory16



Series: Life is About More Than Just Surviving [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anya & Lexa & Lincoln (The 100) are Siblings, Artist Clarke Griffin, Badass Lexa, CEO Lexa (The 100), Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, Doctor Clarke, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Gang Violence, Mention of Drug Abuse, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Past Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, does anyone read tags?, ice ice bitches, implied potential rape, just read it, niylah is azgeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingdory16/pseuds/findingdory16
Summary: Clarke and her friends attend a party to celebrate Clarke's recent graduation. There Clarke is introduced to the one person who she never thought she'd meet in a million years.Lexa Woods.And Lexa Woods is no ordinary woman, she's one of the most powerful women on the east coast.Why? She's the Kingpin.(I suck at summaries)





	1. Interactions, Interruptions & Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This piece came to me in a mysterious dream....only kidding I was dreaming apparently!
> 
> I blame college!
> 
> Enjoy my ramblings :)

#  Interractions, Interruptions & Introductions 

"C'mon Griff, it's time to go!"

"Just a sec Raven!"

Clarke looked at herself in the mirror, readjusting her dress and smoothing it over, along with her nerves. It had been awhile since Clarke had been to a party. She was famous for it at the beginning of college, hell even in high school, but Party Girl Griffin had long since gone. Parties made Clarke nervous now. 

"Clarke!!"

"Alright alright...jeez!"

Raven and Octavia had persuaded Clarke that she had to celebrate her graduation, with other than just a meal out with her mom. So she caved, of course. How anyone could not cave in eventually with Raven as a friend, was beyond her. She had been relentless and once Raven started, Octavia wasn't far behind. It was just one night she supposed, it wouldn't do much harm. She had worked hard for four years and now she had finally done it, all by herself. She had got her art degree. Tonight was about her. 

She wore a simple dress, a wrap around that sat just about mid thigh with a deep plunge down the front, ending below her breasts. It showed off all of Clarke's assets. Good earth cleavage, as Raven put it. It was pure blue which highlighted her long blonde hair and made her blue eyes sparkle and pop. With one last look, Clarke stepped into her heels and picked up her clutch and made for the door whilst a slightly intoxicated Raven and Octavia followed in suit.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

 

The party was in a hotel suite at the very top of a lavish looking building. The suite was huge with modern looking furniture everywhere. They had a free bar, all arranged by the party host who was some big shot CEO who sponsored the arts department at her college. But Clarke really wasn't a party girl anymore. How times had changed. She had been standing in the corner of the room watching Octavia and Raven drink their way through the evening. They had danced and laughed and whilst Clarke loved watching her friends have a laugh she really wasn't feeling like it tonight. She finished her drink and made her way over to the bar. Feeling defeated in her attempt to enjoy the evening she took a seat after ordering her drink and her gaze sank away into space and emptiness.

She was drawn back to reality by someone brushing her elbow. When she looked she saw a huge man in a suit that towered over Clarke and had to look up in order to see his face. The mountain of a man was dressed in an expensive suit with his long dark bushy hair drawn back into a pony tail with the sides shaved neatly on the sides. His long dark beard was shaped downwards and sat half way down his built up chest. When Clarke looked closely, she noticed a clear coloured ear piece sitting snugly in his ear. Security. Go figure for a party like this. How did Octavia and Raven even get invited to this thing?!

Whilst her thoughts took her back off into her head, a tall woman approached the bar on her left. She was wearing a long black dress with a slit down the left side which accentuated her mile long legs. She had dark hair which faded down to a dirty blonde. She was beautiful. Clarke watched her order an expensive looking glass of whiskey on the rocks and then sat down on one of the stools. She motioned to the security guard briefly which Clarke couldn't quite hear before he left and Clarke looked back to her drink. When Clarke looked back up from her glass, out the corner of her eye, she noticed the woman was watching her. She narrowed her eyes at Clarke, tilting her head to the left before downing her whiskey and leaving. Clarke sighed and then finished her drink.

Clarke returned to the party and found Murphy and his girlfriend Emori standing in the corner, both holding drinks and watching Raven dance with some other dark frizzy haired chick. Luna, Clarke recalled her name to be. She joined the couple, making light conversation whilst watching Raven and Octavia play beer pong and continue to get drunk. 

After watching several rounds of beer pong, Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Murphy and Emori decided to take some time out on the balcony for air. Clarke was standing with Murphy discussing Murphy's new job when a man stumbled out of the balcony doors and came down the steps towards Clarke. She didn't recognise the man but assumed him to be associated with her college and on a second glance she could immediately tell that the man had had too much to drink. Clarke's nerves flared. 

_Breathe._

The man stumbled his way over to Clarke, getting in her face before looking her over ungracefully, "Well hey there beautiful...wanna dance sexy?" 

"No thank you." Clarke turned back to Murphy and took a step back, but the man wouldn't take no for an answer.

"C'mon, just a dance blondie, I'll show you how to have a good time." The man swayed as he spoke, revealing his disgusting breath and made a grab for Clarke's arm. Murphy stepped forward to Clarke's aid but before he could say anything the balcony doors opened again to another.

"I hope you asked for the lady's permission before touching her. You wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable now would you?" Out the corner of her eye, a mysterious brunette appeared to Clarke's right. She came down the steps slowly, creeping towards the group gracefully like she was royal but at the same time, Clarke somehow knew her to be stalking her pray like a panther. Clarke wouldn't take her eyes off the drunk man due to her nerves but she knew of the woman's beauty from her husky and commanding voice alone. The brunette moved to stand in next to Clarke, slightly in front of her whilst placing her hand on top of the man's.

"I would suggest removing your hand." The brunette spoke again. Clarke could now see more of the woman without taking her eyes off the man. Her long dark hair cascaded down the shoulders of her black suit jacket that matched her black pants and stood slightly taller than Clarke in her black heels that managed to accentuate her mile long legs. The man now looked directly into the woman's eyes as if to challenge her authority. 

He cocked his head to the side, looking the woman over but speaking again, "And why should I do that?"

"Because I asked you nicely, and I only ask nicely once." The woman retorted, before clutching his hand firmly. 

"And what you gonna do about it if I dont?"

The woman somehow now stood even more firmly, puffing out her chest and raising her chin defiantly at his now direct challenge. She eyed down the man before gripping his hand tightly, enough to cause him to wince. 

"I won't ask again."

The man snorted and huffed before rolling his eyes and stepping back taking his hand off Clarke but began to eye her again, specifically at her chest this time whilst giving her a sickly grin. In seeing this, the woman now stood directly in front of Clarke, as if to protect and shield her.

"I suggest you leave."

The man immediately stepped up to the woman again and stood face to face with her, trying to regain some of his masculine bravado. Clarke took a quick glance at the woman's face to see it set like stone, hard and cold in the face of her challenger. Clarke could tell that she wasn't going to back down and Clarke somehow immediately felt safer with this stranger to defend her.

"Or you'll do what?"

The woman only cocked her head at his challenge and Clarke once again heard the balcony doors open, allowing two burly men to step out on to the balcony. One of them she recognised from the bar, the other she had seen at a glance. He was as tall as the other and matched in black suits but instead had a darker, more tanned skin with a completely shaven head but sported some light stubble as a beard. Following the men, came the woman from the bar that Clarke had seen earlier.

"Oh, I see, your bodyguards will do it for you!"

"They're not here for me, they're here for you."

The man stood puzzled at her last sentence, before a panicked look came over his eyes. The woman started to stalk towards him now, almost excruciatingly slowly, whilst the man backed off.

"Miss Woods?" the pony tailed bodyguard spoke,

The woman, now known as Miss Woods chuckled softly, "They're here to protect you from me, Saren."

The man now gulped whilst continuing to back off, "Woods?!" Saren replied in shock, whilst the ever advancing Woods continued.

"Well that almost hurts _goufa_ but not as much as its going to hurt after you've learnt your lesson for coming on my turf, assaulting my guests and challenging me!" Miss Woods continues to stalk towards the man, who has now stopped in his tracks. The two are now face to face again. Clarke can only hope that the man doesn't do anything stupid, because the blonde has no doubt that the only reason why the brunette hasn't ripped the man in two is because of the bodyguards and the woman. 

_Too late..._

The man takes a swing at the brunette who merely stops his arm mid air on his way to attack before twisting it in a way that has Clarke certain that he must've at least sprained it. His eyes go large before swinging his other arm at the brunette, but yet again she stops him mid assault. She brings his arms towards his centre in an unnatural way, and by the look on his face, it hurts quite a bit. Saren is now howling in pain but the brunette isn't done with him. She kicks around him where Clarke sees her heel land in the back of his knee causing him to stumble forward where her elbow now meets his face. Clarke gasps, as the man now lays on the floor with a bloodied nose and two potentially broken, if not fractured, arms. To her right, the two agitated bodyguards step towards the scene. 

Miss Woods steps forwards to the man, gripping at his shirt and lifting him back on to his feet with her raw strength, but before anything further happens, Saren spits at the brunette. Before Clarke can blink, the brunette has the man over the railing of the balcony so that his entire body is dangling off the building with only the woman stopping his fall. 

Her smile, sets the blonde aback slightly along with Murphy and the others who now are stood wide eyed. "God its such a beautiful night tonight, with such a beautiful view. We're so high up!" Miss Woods exclaims.

"Now Lexa, play nice." The woman from the bar is still stood on the steps of the balcony and is now leaning back on the doors with a slight grin on her face.

_Lexa Woods._

"Now Saren, the way I see it is you have two choices and if you choose correctly you might just live to see the night. Option one, I bring you back over the railing where you will apologise profusely to this nice lady and her friends and then you will be escorted downstairs by my colleagues where you will be put into a cab and driven to the hospital. Option two; you further disgrace yourself and your gang by continuing this fight with me where you will be hit before falling to your death, that is if my friends can't stop me from doing so first. Either way, they will be the ones to save you from me tonight and both options end with you meeting the rather dull and grey side walk. You'll be pleased to know that I do have an eye for art though and would quite happily paint the side walk in your blood. So, what's your choice?" Her somewhat sarcastic yet aggressive and commanding tone of voice should be making the blonde afraid of this powerful brunette, and yet Clarke is oddly attracted to the powerful woman, now known as Lexa woods.

_Where have I heard that name before?_

"Option one option one...please please...don't drop me!" The man stutters and shakes like a leaf in the wind. The brunette only snorts before bringing the man back over the railing and throwing him down onto the concrete of the balcony where he lands at the feet of the two burly men. 

"Now your apology?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!!"

"Not to me."

The man, now on his knees with his hands raised in surrender, looks over to the group and then to Clarke before stuttering again, "Plea-se, please I'm sorry for-forrrr..."

"For?"

"Touching you without permission and staring anddd...."

"And?"

"Ruining your evening. I apolooo-gise, I apologise!"

Lexa turns her head to look at Clarke directly awaiting her approval. She nods her head and Lexa bends down to pick him up again. Now on his feet the man cowers in the face of Lexa and continues to shake.

"You will not come back onto my turf again, is that understood?"

"Yes Miss Woo-dds" Saren stutters and nods his head. Lexa raises her chin about to signal for the men to take him away but before she does the cowering man begins to wet himself. Lexa only tsks at him before grabbing him by the shirt again.

"You will tell your _King_ that should I find any of his people on my turf again I will not be so lenient."

"Yes Miss Woods."

Lexa pushes him back towards the men who grab his biceps and lead him away. The woman at the balcony doors opens them for the three before following out behind them and closing the doors again.

Lexa turns to face the group who are still staring wide eyed. She steps over the man's incontinence, before stopping in front of Clarke directly and addressing the group.

"I can only apologise for any inconvenience he has caused you this evening." Lexa faces Clarke as she finishes her sentence,

"It's not your fault." Clarke replies with a timid but reassuring smile whilst looking to her friends. She notices that Octavia's attention still seems to be on the man being carried away for some reason? Or rather, on one of the bodyguards perhaps? Knowing O, most likely the bald bodyguard. Turning her gaze back to Lexa, she still can't figure out where she recognises the woman from.

"Allow me to officially introduce myself, I'm Lexa Woods." Lexa extends her hand out to Clarke with a bright smile on her face. Clarke's gaze drops to the woman's extended hand which she takes into her own which she notices is soft, yet somewhat calloused.

"I'm Clarke Griffin" Clarke smiles back to Lexa before gesturing to the others, "This Murphy, Emori, Raven and Octavia."

"Its a pleasure to meet you all." Clarke looks back up to the woman's face now and directly into her eyes. They're of the brightest green that Clarke has ever seen and can only compare to the deep green of Polis forest where she used to camp with her family. She finds warmth in the eyes of the mysterious brunette. 

_Lexa Woods...Lexa Woods? THE LEXA WOODS?_ Clarke works to keep the shock off her face.

Addressing the group again Lexa looks at each individual, "Well again I apologise for any inconvenience that he may of caused but I should see to it that he has been properly escorted off my property. If you will excuse me, again a pleasure to meet you all I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." Lexa looks back directly into Clarke's eye line causing the little blonde baby hairs on the back of Clarke's neck to stand up. "I do hope we meet again." Lexa smiles again before heading back up the balcony stairs and through the doors.

Clarke steps forwards and turns back to her group, the shock on her face now letting itself known.

"Lexa Woods?!" Raven exclaims,

"Lexa Woods." Clarke gulps before continuing, "The Lexa Woods, famous CEO of Trikru Industries, Kingpin of the merciless and stone hearted Kongeda gang, criminal mastermind and ruthless leader of the Polis district gang world." Clarke's mouth drops open in realisation.

"Well she was nice!" Murphy sarcastically replies to which the group only snort at.

_Yeah, nice enough for the kingpin of gangsters everywhere. Lexa freaking Woods._

_What a beautiful woman...._

__

_......no no no no no Clarke, she's dangerous!...._

_.....but beautiful!.........._

_....... oh holy Hell!......._


	2. Bad Blood

#  Bad Blood 

_**1 month later**_

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Anya! Anya, do you copy?" Lexa bellowed into the tense air, holding onto the earpiece in her ear frantically.

"I'm here, what do you want us to do Lexa?"

"Cut her off on 54th and 3rd. She'll be boxed in."

"Copy that."

Lexa was in the back seat of the black SUV with Nyko driving and Lincoln as the front passenger. Lexa pulled out her gun from the back of her jeans, cocking it and listened to the satisfying click of the bullet loading into the chamber. 

In hearing the click, Lincoln turned to face Lexa. "Weapons hot?"

"Armed but out of sight. These buildings aren't ours."

Lincoln only nodded his response and relayed the message through his radio. Nyko was throwing the car down the main street before hurriedly turning the vehicle down the back alley on the left. Lexa spotted Anya's car further up ahead, blocking the back exit out of the car park. There was no way out now. 

_Time to teach Azgeda a lesson._

Trikru's rival gang, the Azgeda, had been pushing into Lexa's territory for months now. She had warned that bitch not to keep pushing her buttons. But an Azgeda car had been spotted in Trikru territory once again. 

_Too late._

Lexa had given them every chance. Now it was time to put an end to it. And Lexa had her right where she wanted her. Boxed in.

_No way out this time._

Lexa got out the car followed by Nyko and Lincoln where Anya stepped up to Lexa's side followed by Artigas, Ryder and Garet. They all loaded their weapons and put them back out of sight, hidden in their clothing. Lexa gave the nod and then they started their approach to the building. The teams split back up, Anya's taking the back entrance whilst Lexa took the front.

As they rounded the side of the building they saw through the open glassed front that it was an art gallery. Lexa, with Nyko and Lincoln behind her on either side, nodded before Lincoln opened the door allowing Lexa through first.

Lexa's eyes darted everywhere, taking in the environment. The room was light, spotlights filled the room with the bright lights reflecting onto the white wash walls filled with beautiful paintings everywhere. Music bellowed Lexa's ears as she began to listen to any other movement in the large open space. She nodded to Lincoln and Nyko to fan out and search the area. Lexa made a beeline straight down the middle, listening to her ears and following the source of the music. She hoped no one was in but the Azgeda gang members, but it was looking like that was not the case. Azgeda didn't own the building and neither did Lexa, that meant civilians. To Lexa that meant casualties.

She rounded the corner and saw a wooden door ajar leading to the back room. She stopped alongside the wall, aligning her back against the brick and peered round the door. Lexa knew she was close now, she had heard nothing on comms meaning that no one had been found. The source of the music was close now as it deafened Lexa's ears. David Bowie??! She put her hand back behind her to feel for her gun, ready to pull it out if needed. The metal felt hot on her touch.

She rounded the corner and was surprised to see the room turn towards her right, paintings, both finished and unfinished lined the walls and floors along with hundreds of white blank canvases. The smell of acrylic paint mixed with oil filled Lexa's nose. As she looked further round, there at the bottom was a blonde clearly spaced out in focus on her painting. 

_She's not here._

_Damn it._

Lexa didn't want to startle the blonde knowing that 5 of her people were in the building, circling her like prey. She walked forward, taking her hand of her gun and pulling down her leather jacket to cover it. She cleared her throat to try and get the blonde's attention but between the echo of David Bowie's voice filling the small room and the blondes concentration clearly on the work in front of her, she couldn't draw her attention. Lexa moved to the speaker to turn it down and that's when she got her first glimpse of the blonde painter.

At the lowering of the volume, the blonde turned around and jumped back slightly at the shock of seeing someone not far behind her. Lexa was caught in gaze of bright blue. She couldn't decide whether it matched the sky or sea but either way it was mesmerising. She had her blonde hair up in a messy bun and was wearing denim paint covered dungarees with tubes of paint and paint brushes sticking out the pocket on the blondes chest. Under the dungarees she could see an old shirt covered in paint but Lexa could just make out the writing. Polis University. An art student from the college that Lexa sponsors. Upon looking back to the bright blue orbs, she realised that the blonde had recognised her as her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

_She too seems familiar, what was her name? I've seen her somewhere before._

Suddenly to Lexa's left a door opened, one that she hadn't seen. 

_Damn it Lexa, take your eyes off the pretty blonde and focus!_

Through the door came another, a dirty haired blonde wearing nothing but a somewhat see through shirt attempting to cover a black bra and black laced panties. The woman looked up in shock at Lexa before her face turned stony and cold. It immediately matched Lexa's now.

She continued through the door and stood alongside the blonde, standing slightly in front of her now which only angered Lexa. Clarke looked across to the woman attempting to shield her before returning her gaze to Lexa.

"Clarke where you expecting a visitor?" The dirty haired blonde asked,

"No no, I wasn't. I'm sorry, what can I do for you Miss Woods?"

Lexa looked at the dirty haired blonde before going back to bright blue orbs.

_Clarke. Clarke Griffin. From the party about a month ago._

_That’s when all this mess started. With Saren. Are they involved?_

“I apologise Miss Griffin, I was looking for someone. But it seems I’ve got it wrong.”

“Yes I think you must have Miss Woods.” The dirty haired blonde replied,

I apologise if I startled you, it was not my intention. I’ll be leaving now. Have a good day Miss Griffin.” 

With that, Lexa left the back room. She called to Anya and the rest of her team to withdraw from the building. The black SUVs sped off into the midday sun.

Anya, now with Lexa, Lincoln and Nyko in the leading car, turned to Lexa for answers. “So? What happened?”

“She was there.”

“So why not drag her sorry ass out into the road and make her pay! You had the opportunity right in front of you!” 

“Because there was a civilian there. One I’ve seen before.” 

Anya looked at her, questioning her to keep going with her eyes. 

Lexa sighed, “The blonde a saved from Saren last month. She was there.” 

“You think she’s involved with Azgeda?”

“Not intentionally, accidentally maybe.” 

“It’s not going to go down well for her if she’s involved either way.” 

“No. But somehow I feel that she’s going to become a contender in this game anyway.” 

“She’s going to get hurt.” 

Lexa only hummed her response back to Anya this time. Lexa didn’t want to see the pretty blonde with both sky and sea in her eyes get hurt. Lexa didn’t want anyone to get hurt, but there was something about this girl that drew Lexa in. Like a moth to a flame. 

“Do you think she knows that she’s sleeping with the kingpin of the Azgeda gang?”

Lexa snorted,”Probably not.”

..........................................................

And just like that Lexa Woods had appeared and vanished from Clarke’s life again like smoke. Leaving behind an unknown feeling for Clarke that she couldn't pin point. She was strength and she was beauty. 

_Yeah and she's a freaking criminal!_

__

_And dangerous!_

_But hot!_

 _Why did it seem like Niylah and Lexa knew each other?_

"Niylah, do you know her?" Clarke asked, voicing her internal thoughts

__

"No, no I mean only what everyone knows about her. She's a thug."

_But damn she looks good in leather._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to show me some love on tumblr and leave comments and thoughts/ramblings and kudos below :) empireart.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Undertones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again, dory's back, tell a friend, guess who's back
> 
> hi :) loving all the comments and kudos from the last 2 chapters, thank you so much! Your love inspires me to keep going so thank you!
> 
> had a comment on the last chapter about niylah being azgeda, all i'll say is, it is an AU so characters aren't quite true to their original counterparts, but at the same time all will be revealed. So expect the unexpected with this cause god knows what will come out of my muddled brain :)
> 
> i love you, hope you have a good day kru <3
> 
> Not edited btw, sorry for any mistakes!

"No Mom, I won't." 

_"Clarke honey, you've proved your point you got your art degree, now please can we talk about your future. Your real future Clarke, not this unrealistic fantasy you've concocted."_

"It is not a fantasy and if you were actually paying attention you would know that. I will have my own gallery one day Mom, with or without your help. That's my chosen career."

_"It's unrealistic Clarke, you should have continued with med school, you would have been in your residency by now!"_

"That's not what I want!!"

Clarke rubbed at her temples in an attempt to stave off the incoming migraine, but it was no use and she knew it. This is what happened every time she talked to Abby. There was no compromise with her, there never had been. Clarke knew who she was and what she wanted, she had known for a long time, and the only person that helped her to realise it was her dad. Her relationship with her mom had been dodgy for a long time but it truly hit the rocks when she dropped out of med school. After the incident. Her mom had never agreed with her 'lifestyle'. _Girls,_ is what Abby meant. Clarke had known that she liked girls for as long as she could remember, but it was only when she moved away to college that she finally decided to come out. Safe to say it didn't go down well.

_"This is folly and you know it. No one survives making art for a living. You should have finished med school, be finishing residency and be on your way to helping people and making a lot of money whilst doing it."_

"I am helping people, the kids at the school where I teach and I love it. Money is not my concern, my happiness and well being is. Speaking of which, this phone call is not aiding in that. Goodbye Mother."

Clarke put the phone down and sighed in relief despite the growing throbbing in her head. Abby always knew how to wind her up, she was supportive in her own way after Clarke's graduation, it included dinner but that was as far as it went with the pair. Spending any longer with her mom meant Clarke ended up in a flaming rage, tearing her hair out and leaving early. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt at peace with her mom. Far too long.

Consumed in her disappointment and simmering rage at the person that was her mother, she quickly found herself in front of the gallery.

Through the glass doors, Clarke could see the light reflecting down on white wash walls covered in paintings. Clarke's work had taken centre, filling all the large walls. Only a few other artists had been featured, it was mainly Clarke's show and after spending so much time investing into her work she was proud to see it hanging, despite the nerves that lined the bottom of her stomach.

Dark shadows bounced off the walls, making Clarke notice three figures walking amongst the art. After taking a deep breath, Clarke entered the gallery to clearly see Marcus leading two women around. Standing at the very back of the room Clarke could now see two more people, two large burly men. The two men that Clarke remembered.

_Oh no._

Making her way toward Marcus and the women, she slowed tried to see the faces of the women, praying to whatever above that it wasn't who she thought it was.

_Clarke didn't always have such luck._

"Ah! The star of the show!"

Clarke gulped despite the warm welcoming face of her friend Marcus Kane. Despite Clarke's attempt, her nerves clearly showed.

"Dont be nervous Clarke, you are the feature of Arkadia gallery this month for good reason. Ladies, our artist, Miss Clarke Griffin. Clarke, this Lexa and Anya Woods of-"

"Trikru Industries."

Marcus' face lit up at Clarke recognising the powerful women in front of him, although rich was probably another feature of the women that Marcus was also thinking about. Marcus wasn't a money centred man but he did know the worth of it in the art industry. Clarke turned to see the women standing in front of her, both dressed in expensive looking suits, looking rather smug that Clarke knew who they were.

"We've met before." Clarke hastened to add.

"Pleasure to see you again Miss Griffin, although I must add that the surprised look on your face doesn't seem to have left after last time." Lexa grinned, and damn did she look good in a suit.

"Yes, well you seem to work off the unexpected Miss Woods."

Clarke's statement only increased the smug grin on Lexa's face, whilst Clarke continued to turn every shade of red possible, Anya seemed to be stoically observing. Clarke gave Lexa the once over, the suit, the very expensive suit, clung to the brunettes figure in every way, showing off her slim and muscled build.

_Oh god._

"Clarke, Trikru industries are looking to further invest into the arts, they would like to sponsor the gallery." Marcus' face was easy to read for Clarke after so many years of knowing him, it screamed, _do everything you can in your power to impress them - we need them!_

"And you." a husky voice quickly added,

Clarke's eyebrows skyrocketed to the top of her forehead like lightening, quickly turning to face the voice, which of course was Lexa's.

"Ladies, shall we go through to the office to discuss this further?" Marcus gestured to the office behind, where Anya turned to walk followed by Marcus and lastly Lexa. Clarke looked to the floor and shoved her hands into the tight pockets of her dungarees, bouncing on her feet slightly.

"Miss Griffin?"

Clarke looked up to see Lexa standing near the entrance to the office, gesturing to her to enter first. Clarke paused and looked around, _me?! She wants...me?! She doesn't want you dumbass, watch yourself Griffin. She wants to sponsor you._

Clarke looked back to the well dressed woman, gulped and nervously stepped towards the office. As she neared the door, she walked around Lexa nervously keeping her eyes downcast to the floor where she suddenly felt a warm breath on her neck.

"This is about you after all Miss Griffin." Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear.

Clarke gulped again at the feeling of warmth on her ear and neck that was slowly travelling down and down as her arousal grew and grew. As she continued to walk she managed to squeeze her thighs together in search of relief.

_Watch yourself Griffin, pull yourself together._

_You need to get laid._

Clarke, now standing in the office, seeing Marcus pulling out Anya's chair for her to sit in, eyed the other chairs around the table. The other two chairs were sat opposite Marcus and Anya, for Lexa and Clarke. Clarke froze at the thought of having to sit next to Lexa, it was doing nothing for her nerves or her growing arousal.

_Better cross your legs Griffin, this might take awhile._

Lexa was now standing next to Clarke gesturing for her to take a seat, Clarke quickly looking back at her feet to avoid the woman's gaze, moved to the chair and took a seat, but not before noticing Lexa standing behind her to help Clarke moved herself and her chair closer into the table.

_What a gentlewoman._

_Focus Griffin._

Clarke smiled her thanks before setting her eyes back down to the floor in order to not meet the intimidating gaze of Anya across the table or Marcus' over enthusiastic gaze.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

For over an hour, Marcus' continued his enthusiastic rant at the Woods siblings where Lexa smiled sweetly and nodded her approval occasionally. Anya just looked damn right bored but was working hard to seem interested. Clarke looked absentmindedly at the floor, deep in thought about her next paintings. She had lost her muse for so long, but it suddenly seemed to be making a comeback and her picture was filled with green.

"Clarke?"

Clarke's gaze had shot up to look across the table at Marcus' somewhat pissed off yet concerned face whilst Anya just looked amused. She didn't dare look at Lexa.

"I apologise, long day at work, where were we?"

"Your dream to open your own gallery." Clarke didnt miss the emphasis on the 'your' in his statement. She took a deep breath in before taking a sneaky glance to her left at Lexa who looked fairly amused at Clarke's absentmindedness.

"Oil work is my most favourite medium......" Clarke began to tell the Woods' her specialities and her plan to open her own gallery. All Clarke could ever see was Lexa's grin plastered across her face covering ear to ear, encouraging her through the nods and the sparkle in her eye. 

Clarke was consumed by green.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A loud harsh ring ran through the room interrupting Clarke's talk about her own gallery. Anya apologised before getting up to take the call outside.

"I must say Clarke I am impressed. Your achievements really are quite something and I was definitely not wrong in my first observations. The company would love to sponsor you, along with Arkadia gallery. Your work is extraordinary.

"Thank you."

At that moment, Anya reentered the room and Clarke could see a hint of worry in her eyes despite the stoic face. Anya looked at Lexa briefly with a slight nod.

"I'm afraid I must be going, emergency at work. Lexa the car is out front."

"I will stay unless you need me?"

Anya looked at Clarke and then at Marcus before returning her gaze to Lexa with a questioning look on her face but Lexa gave nothing away.

"No, I will see you later. Marcus, Clarke, always a pleasure." Anya nodded her thanks before leaving. In the same moment, Marcus looked down at his watch, in seeing the time his eyes went wide.

"I'm very sorry Miss Woods but I too must leave in order to make my next meeting."

"No problem Marcus, I'm afraid I also have to go. But Clarke, if you're free sometime I would love to discuss your work more?" Lexa turned to Clarke,

"Of course, coffee?" Clarke smiled to Lexa,

Lexa nodded, returning Clarke's great smile before handing over her card.

"Call me."

_Fuck._

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oofff god knows what happened here......clexa fluff though, thats the tea :) Gonna have some Raven and Octavia time next chapter along with the Clexa coffee 'date'. Anything you want to see happen in the next few chapters? let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading feel free to show me some love on tumblr and leave comments and thoughts/ramblings and kudos below :) empireart.tumblr.com/


	4. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get excited

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. To be honest, I kinda lost where I was going with this fic. I have the next chapter almost complete but my original inspiration for this story kind of vanished. 

Is there anything you would like to see happen? The question of who is running Azgeda is something to be answered but I'm not sure about the individual chapter break down anymore.

Do you want me to post the next chapter? Do you have any ideas for me about the continuation of this fic? Please leave any comments down below to help me out.

Until next time, much love!  
Dory


	5. Jumping the Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I'm backkk.....
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on my last chapter/author's note and to anyone who has read, left comments and kudos on the previous chapters. Thank you! This chapter is released because of YOU! I cant tell you how much your comments and kudos help.
> 
> I finally feel like I have ideas again for this story, be warned their might be large amounts of time between the release of chapters due to a fairly busy life at the moment but I promise that I will finish this story. 
> 
> With love and appreciation, enjoy this chapter.

#  Jumping the Gun 

Clarke had arrived at the coffee shop early in order to have her daily needed fix of caffeine before the long day ahead. She had a painting that needed to see completion before her muse suddenly ran off again and it was so rare for Clarke to have a day off at the moment. Between working at Kane's gallery with the upcoming exhibit, working at the local high school as an art teacher and continuing her own pieces for exhibit was so tiring but she was loving every minute of it.

Sipping into her hot coffee and closing her eyes at the feeling of warmth as the weather continued to turn nasty outside was a blessing. Local news had been predicting a storm coming over the last few weeks but somehow didn't predict the sheer size of it. Warnings were coming in of a potential hurricane and that was all Clarke needed. For Clarke, hurricanes meant no power most of the time, no power no light and no light meant no work done. That was all Clarke needed.

"GRIFFSTERRRR!!!! What's got your panties in a twist ya little bi baby?" Clarke huffed at the Latina that she called her friend. Raven never knew the meaning of having an indoor voice.

"Hurricane warning, and Raven for gods sake keep it down."

"That's what you said to Niylah when she went down-"

"Raven!"

Raven's laugh grew at the sight of Clarke struggling with the sudden loud noises coming from the brunette.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I saw you leave early this morning, thought I'd come to annoy you some more, what else?"

"So you're bored." Clarke surmised,

Raven huffed, "Want to find some work for me?"

"Believe me, at the thought of you not scoffing all the food down in three days flat after buying it I would happily help, but alas I have nothing. Anyway, you need to leave I have a meeting due any minute sooo..."

"Oooh hot date with Niylah, literally, like burning hot." Raven laughed

"A coffee joke? Really? You're getting worse I swear. And no, not Niylah and its not a date. I have a meeting with the boss of a company thats interested in sponsoring me and helping set up my own gallery."

"Really? Who?"

"We literally spoke about this the other day Raven, Lexa Woods."

"Gang member Lexa Woods?! Clarke you cant be serious! I'm all for you getting into bed with someone, but not the Woods. They're bad news, I know she's hot but dude, not worth the trouble. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've persuaded you against this sooner."

Kim Kardashian."

"Omg it was such a good episode the other day, Kim and Kanye are having another baby and then Khloe-"

"Raven."

Realisation dawned over Raven's face followed by the sound of "Ohhh." She looked down at Clarke's coffee before speaking again, "Well you know better than to try to talk to me during Kim's golden hour."

"You know the show is about their whole family right?"

"Kim's the only one that matters." Raven said with googly eyes whilst flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, one day they'll accept me into their family like i'm destined."

Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes before the sight of a black range rover pulling up outside caught her attention over Raven's right shoulder. Raven rolled her eyes before she turned around at her friend's obvious distraction. As they watched as a tall brunette with dark glasses, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket with a grey hood covering some of her head got out the car and started walking towards the front door of the coffee house.

Raven turned back around slowly to face as she whistled quietly with her cheeks blown out at the obvious appreciation of Lexa Woods. "Holy hell Clarke, let me guess, the whole bad girl gangster image appeals to you?"

Clarke huffed before her gaze landed on the woman herself. As emerald eyes met her gaze, Clarke briefly heard Raven in the background.

"Remember what I said, don't get into bed with this chick Clarke, in both senses. She's bad news." Raven said as she got up from the table as Lexa approached watching her.

Lexa was now only a mere foot away as Raven turned back around quickly at Clarke before mouthing the words, 'BEHAVE!' along with a pointed finger. Clarke watched Raven leave as she got up to see Lexa. As the brunette turned to see the Latina leaving, Clarke flipped her finger at her friend whilst sticking her tongue out whilst Raven copied. The blonde heard a snort from Lexa and as her eyes took a quick glance at Lexa, she realised she had been caught in the middle of flipping her friend off.

Clarke cleared her throat before speaking, "Uh sorry about her. It's a...playful relationship."

Lexa smiled at the awkward blonde, "Don't worry Miss Griffin, I understand, its good to have that kind of friendship."

"Clarke, please. Call me Clarke."

Lexa nodded and smiled at the blonde before gesturing back to the table. 

After ordering coffee from the waitress, Lexa turned to Clarke, who was watching her surroundings in the cafe.

"So, Clarke, your pieces developed recently, what was the inspiration?"

Clarke looked down at her hands in contemplation, after a minute both her eyes slowly travelled up to the brunette, "A little while ago, realisation dawned on me. I was doing things that I wasn't entirely happy with. I was doing it because I had to, like I had no other choice. I was sacrificing my own happiness to please others." Clarke looked down again before continuing to speak, "There was only one person who ever told me to do what I wanted to do because I wanted to do it, but I never truly understood until recently. Doing things to please others...it's surviving, but life should be about more than just surviving."

Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes expecting to find confusion or sympathy, none of which Clarke wanted. Yet when she truly looked, she saw none of that. Lexa's emerald eyes showed Clarke nothing but understanding. 

"So I quit medical school and I moved into a new apartment for a fresh start. I'm now teaching at a local high school, continuing to work on producing art in my spare time and finding my passion again."

Lexa gave a single nod, " I understand the process. But you know Clarke, a fresh start isn't just a new place, its a mindset."

Clarke gave a slight smile to the woman in front of her, "I'm working on that part." 

The sound of heavy rain filled the space around them causing both women to look up. People outside were running into nearby buildings, including the coffee shop. Clarke sighed as Lexa watched the waitress commence the long run over to their table on the other side of the shop with their coffees. 

Lexa turned to face the blonde again who was once again looking at her hands as she bounced her knee up and down, before the blonde heard the whisper of, "Dont lose sight of whats in front of you Clarke."

Clarke looked up but before she had the chance to speak, a long blonde haired woman appeared with their coffees. The waitress looked down at Lexa, giving a slight smirk before placing her coffee on the open space in front of her. The blonde waitress then continued to stare with a lustful gaze at the brunette who merely smiled before lowering her eyes to an imaginary spot on the table. 

Clarke snorted before clearing her throat, "You know, if you take any longer to give me that coffee it will be cold."

The waitress looked up at Clarke before her eyes flickered back and forth between her and Lexa. Eventually the waitress sighed before placing her coffee down on the table, what seemed to be a million miles away from Clarke's cold hands. 

The blonde disappeared leaving Clarke and Lexa alone once more. Clarke sighed once more before she leaned over the table, standing slightly, in order to reach her coffee down the long rectangular table where the waitress had carelessly placed it, but before she managed to get the hot beverage into her hands a long pair of fingers grasped her coffee before moving over to place it in front of her. When she looked up, Lexa gave a slight shy smile.

"Sorry about that." 

Clarke snorted once more, "You must be used to that by now, the looks. Being CEO and all."

"Its got nothing to do with being CEO."

"No?"

"No, its all about the good looks." Lexa said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Mhhmm, yeah I'm not sure about that one."

"No?"

"No, you're not that good." Clarke said over the top of her coffee, returning the smirk.

Lexa snorted before sipping at her coffee, "So that waitress...."

"-Just after the money." Clarke answered with the smirk still in tack. 

Lexa gave a quiet giggle before sipping her coffee again, giving Clarke time to gather her thoughts. "So why an arts programme?" Clarke questioned, "Seems a little far fetched for a pharmaceutical company."

Lexa smiled and put her coffee down, "I've always been interested in the arts, always admired from a far, artists that put their time and efforts into it. It takes real skill, something that I personally dont have. To see stories unfold within a piece, it fascinates me." Lexa took a breath before stealing herself once again, "It was a passion shared with my late father. He always wanted to help invest in scholarships for people with incredible talents, no matter what that is. I took on that duty after he passed away. While ever I have the opportunity to help, I will."

"How noble of you." Clarke teased, "So have you always been a major art nerd?"

"I dont possibly know what you're talking about Clarke."

"Oh I see." Clarke giggled into her coffee.

In the silence between the women, the noise of shop grew louder as more and more people bustled in attempting to escape the incoming weather. A tv above the counter showed the weatherman pointing towards the incoming swirl of a storm that was currently right over the city. As the storm grew, the tv began to buffer more and more until finally, after several minutes, it went black. Above them, all the lights in the shop went out, causing people to panic. 

A hand shot out, now holding on to her own causing her to jump a little, "Clarke are you okay?"

Clarke nodded before realising that Lexa couldn't see her in the pitch black, "I'm okay."

Clarke heard fumbling from the other side of the table before a white light appeared, now lighting up the table enough that Clarke could now see Lexa again. 

The girls got up and moved towards the shop counter, providing light with their phones whilst the waitress began lighting candles, whilst the two women started to place them throughout the shop to provide light instead of draining their batteries. 

As Lexa came back from placing the last candle down, Clarke was still stood at the front of the shop watching the weather outside growing worse. "It looks like we're gonna be stuck here for awhile." Clarke said as she turned to see a distracted brunette with a scowl on her face. 

Before Clarke could turn to see what Lexa was intently watching, the sound of gun firing filled the air.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN! NOBODY MOVE!" a man's voice yelled from the front of the store followed by two more gunshots

Before the blonde could react she was suddenly being man handled and was now placed tightly to Lexa's back. 

 Everyone within the shop launched themselves to the floor, scattering into small places to avoid being shot. Lexa turned to push Clarke down, flipping up another large rectangular table and shoving her forcefully behind it. Lexa crouched on the side, peering round to try and get a look at the shooter. When Clarke looked over the top of the table she saw the man with the gun pointing it into the face of the waitress who was standing near the till behind the coffee counter. 

At the sound of the man demanding that the waitress open the till, Clarke saw movement to her right but yet again before she could react, Lexa was up and slowly approaching the man with her hands out in surrender. Clarke gasped but remained still in fright. 

"Hey buddy..." the brunette started as she slowly moved forward

The man jumped, his face now turned to see the brunette standing so close but his gun remained on the woman behind the counter.

"You dont want to do this man."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!" The man screamed at Lexa,

"Because I know desperation and I see it now. But do you really want to go to jail for 10 years? For armed robbery? Because thats what will happen. You've got to calm down."

The man looked around the cafe, his gun following his rapid movements his eyes blinking faster than the normal rate. 

"I understand, okay? But you're young, you've got your whole life ahead of you. You dont need to do this. Let me help you." 

The waitress from behind the counter slowly begins to slide out from where the gun has landed yet again on her as Lexa continues to inch forward ever so slowly. 

The man doesn't seem to be able to keep his eyes fixed on one point, but as his restless demeanour begins to fade into a calmer state he spots the blonde waitress edging out from his gun and as turns his gun back towards her, Lexa jumps the man. Both bodies go flying into the counter, the brunette pins the man to the counter with her body, pushing her elbow into the crook of the mans arm causing him to cry out in pain. Lexa smashes his hand into the glass counter top in an effort to get him to drop the gun. 

Just as Clarke thinks that Lexa has the upper hand, he uses his strength to push her back causing her to go flying. She darts back up as the man comes round to point the gun at her. 

Clarke's eyes go wide as she sees the kickback of the gun followed by a ringing filling her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....oopsss
> 
> I'll be back soon, I promise.
> 
> -dory


	6. In Local News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much for all the love, here's the next chapter. Enjoy
> 
> P.s its not edited!

#  In Local News 

"Lincoln its all OVER the news! How are we supposed to stop this now?! Holding a press conference wont stop the gossip!"

"Anya, calm down. We'll fix it."

"How!! Our little sister isn't exactly around to help right now."

Lincoln sighed as he watched his older sister pace in front of the tv. The local presenter on the local news was stood outside the cafe where Lexa had been less than a week ago, talking about the shooting and attempted robbery.

_"....as Lexa Woods, CEO of Trikru Industries, was shot in the stomach by the robber whilst attempting to get the man to stand down. In what seemed to be a rather heroic event, turns out to be no more than an attempt to save herself and her company. Police have just confirmed the recent suspicions which have been circulating since the incident took place...the gun which was used in the attempted robbery was also manufactured by none other than Trikru Industries."_

"GOD DAMN IT!" Anya exclaimed as she hit the sofa with her foot, causing Lincoln and the sofa to move back slightly.

Lincoln sighed again at his sisters out burst, but he too was worried about the consequences of the events.

_" Could this be the work of the notorious local gang Kongeda?"_

Lincoln snorted, "Gustus would be rolling in his grave if he heard about this..."

"Yes because it makes us _all vulnerable!_ Especially without Lexa! The company and the gang are all implicated in this! Just because we all have clean slates right now does not mean that we are safe....because we're not! FUCK!" Anya exclaimed from her rant as she stopped to draw breath once more. "Trikru and the gang are vulnerable now more than ever, god Azgeda must be loving this right now! Not to mention Lexa's little pet....what is she doing with that girl?!"

"Clarke Griffin?"

"YES! She's been fascinated with the little blonde..."

"You know why, the gallery is in neutral territory, since Azgeda have been running wherever they please Lexa's become more determined."

"Hmmm....." Anya said lost in thought as she watched the news presenter give all their information over about the shooting.

"Lexa said it herself. We need that gallery to gain back our footing. We need that gallery. Clarke is the key."

...............................................

"Damn it Clarke why is it always you?"

"I've been asking myself that for years trust me O."

Clarke sighed as she paced her front room, 6 steps equally and precisely each way. Octavia and Raven had been sat on the sofa in front of her for several hours now after barging in on her quiet morning of painting. With their eyes glued to the screen on the local news report over the shooting in the cafe, the blonde had heard nothing but sighs for the last few hours.

_" Could this be the work of the notorious local gang Kongeda?"_

Raven snorted, "Well they got that right."

"No, it was their gun but not their man. Lexa didn't know him."

_"Earlier this morning local police revealed that the armed robber at the time of the robbery was high on a new chemical which has recently taken to the streets known as Ice."_

"Well that makes it better." Raven answered back sarcastically, "So..."

Clarke rolled her eyes as she continued her even 6 stepped pacing behind the sofa, she knew what was coming. "I knowww....."

"Well clearly not!" Octavia exclaimed

"Clarke, in the last month alone you have walked into two gang fights. You got _lucky_ on the first one, but this! An armed robbery attempt with a gun that Lexa helped to make and a new drug which is undoubtedly gang related. They are nothing but trouble! Please tell me you see that!" Raven said determinedly

"She's right Clarke, this life is nothing but pain and trouble."

Octavia said exasperatedly

"What happened in the cafe anyway?"

Raven asked.

Clarke sighed as she stopped pacing and stood in front of her friends who had now turned around and were both waiting for her to speak. The blonde closed her eyes as she watched the whole incident over again.

...............................................

_Clarke's eyes go wide as she sees the kickback of the gun followed by a ringing filling her ears._

_As the glass behind her shattered from the speed of the bullet, Clarke gasped as the brunette shot forward. Now standing in front of the robber, she grabbed his wrist whilst her other arm bent the gun away from her face before grabbing the gun and effectively disarming him._

_"STAND DOWN!" Lexa yelled at the shaking man, his eyes were fixed on the bloody wound on the right side of Lexa's stomach._

_As the man fell to his knees in shock, the sounds of in coming sirens screamed in the background. Suddenly the once quiet cafe was now overwhelmed with screeching tires, slamming car doors and sounds of footsteps walking over shattered glass as the entire scene played out in slow motion in front of Clarke's eyes._

____Clarke stood up from behind the flipped over table and walked over to Lexa who was now starting to wince. The blonde hurriedly walked the remaining distance but before she got there the brunette began to waver. The blonde saw the police taking the gun out of Lexa's hands as another arrested and cuffed the robber, but the only thing that the blonde could see was the eventual fall of the brunette.____

____

_Clarke stumbled and fell to her knees as she caught the brunette in her arms, quickly pressing her left hand over the wound as she cradled the rest of her body using her own and remaining arm._

__"Clarke.." the brunette whispered weakily,_ _

__

_"Hey, hey its okay, you're going to be okay...just stay with me,"_

__

_Lexa gave a weak smile at the blonde looking down at her, "You have amazing eyes.."_

__"Thats got to be the worst pick up line ever," Clarke chuckled back weakly as a tear began to drip down her cheek._ _

__

_"Apologies Miss Griffin...I just cant help myself around beautiful women with oceans in their eyes..."_

__

_Clarke chuckled as more tears fell down her cheeks, "Well when you're all fixed up you'll just have to come up with something better to impress me, okay?"_

__

_"I can do that." Lexa smiled back as a little bit of blood dribbled out the corner of her mouth._

__

_In the background Clarke heard another rush of sirens as more cops came over to help Clarke slow the bleeding, but the blonde never took her eyes off the brunette._

__

_Clarke weakily smiled down at the brunette as tears just kept falling, "Just stay with me"_

__

_"I'll always be with you.." Lexa whispered back weakly_

__

_Clarke suddenly felt arms come around her, taking her hand off Lexa's wound and removing the woman from her arms. Clarke watched as Lexa was put on to a stretcher by the paramedics. The blonde panicked before standing up and racing over to where the stretcher was now being moved outside to the ambulance on stand by._

__

_"Clarke..."_

__

_Clarke reached out to the outstretched hand and held on, "I'm here..."_

__

_As the pair were moved into the ambulance, the blonde followed and sat down on the spare seat. "Madame, we need to get her to the hospital as quickly as possible._

__

_"-I'm coming with you!" Clarke said cutting the man off. The paramedic gave a sharp nod and then returned his attention to the paramedic._

_As the doors slammed shut Clarke just stared down into the calmness of green eyes._

_Some time later, Clarke stared out of roof to floor windows on the 49th floor, giving her a view of the entire city as it began its steady fall into the night time. Clarke always loved the city at night, the cities light slowly turning on and illuminating the outlines of buildings that towered over the streets below. It was a city that never slept and that suited Clarke just fine, having always had trouble with sleeping since the end of high school._

_Clarke sighed and watched as her warm breath fogged up the glass window in front of her as she finally began to process the events of the afternoon. The sound of regular mechanical bleeping from behind was the only thing keeping her calm and sane, but as her eyelids began to droop the blonde looked down at her watch. She had been at the hospital for over 2 hours now and sleep was beginning to finally catch up with her after the stress of the day._

_Clarke yawned as she made her way over to the bed that held the sleeping brunette. Lexa hadn't woken since she was taken in for surgery, but the doctor had told her that they had been successful in closing the wound. Somehow the bullet had just narrowly missed her liver but had nicked a part of her intestine. The doctor said that she had been incredibly lucky. The blonde had only only chuckled at the woman and sighed before thanking the doctor for his work._

_The blonde collapsed back into the large chair next to the bed and tilted her head back but continued to watch the rise and fall of Lexa's chest. Her eyes eventually began to close as she watched and listened to the sound of Lexa's heart beat._

Not long later, Clarke woke up startled, looking down at her watch she had only been asleep for an hour but seemed like mere minutes to the blonde. When she looked up she saw a nurse with a clip board reading Lexa's vitals and charting them on the paper. She gave Clarke a slight nod and then left quickly.

Clarke yawned as she look at Lexa's face, the blonde decided that she looked much younger when she was asleep, almost like she had no troubles or responsibilities in the world, but Clarke knew that Lexa's life was anything but. As the blonde stood up she gave Lexa's hand a slight squeeze before making the decision to go on a coffee run. After grabbing her bag she exited the room and made her way down the hall and to the left. From where she was now standing she could now see the door to Lexa's room still. The blonde pressed the buttons on the machine and watched until the black liquid poured into the cardboard cup.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted, two large men enter the hospital wing, stopping by the reception desk. Shortly after them came Anya Woods.

"Shit" Clarke whispered after seeing Lexa's somewhat intimidating sister. Not wanting to see the Woods sibling, she quickly grabbed her now finished coffee, took one last glance at Lexa's room before making a hasty exit.

...............................................

Clarke sighed as she rubbed her forehead with her hand in an attempt to stave off the incoming migraine.

"Huh..." Raven said,

"And you haven't heard anything since?" Octavia asked,

"No, complete radio silence. I dont even know if she's out of the hospital yet."

Just before Raven could speak again, what Clarke assumed to be a quick witted comment, her phone rang on the coffee table in front of Octavia and Raven. Octavia leaned over to glance at the name, before she turned back around with her phone in hand, "Its your Mom."

"Uh oh....Mommy's calling!" Raven commented sarcastically.

_Great_


End file.
